


Don't sing that song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Dancing, Other, Singing, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lincoln and his sisters make a animated music video in honor of Chris Reccardi.





	Don't sing that song

Don't sing that song by Lincoln Loud

Music by Luna Loud

It began with a toddler aged girl laughing but she hears a yowl. It was a black cat.

A toddler aged girl said "Uh-oh?"

A toddler aged girl walked away

A black cat hissed

It starts to rain

A toddler aged girl opens her umbrella

A 1930s song played to a tune of King Onyina's Taxi Driver

A toddler aged girl began to dance and then began to sing.

~Don't sing a song don't sing a song it's so catchy~

But a black cat began to sing ~Don't sing a song don't sing that annoying song it drives us crazy!~

A toddler aged girl and a black cat sanged ~Don't sing a annoying song bebe because the song get into your brain plus it make you go insane~ as they began to dance

A toddler aged girl and a black cat laughed

But a creepy woman scares them

A creepy woman laughed

The End

Lincoln said "Do you think Chris will like it"

His sisters nodded

Lincoln said "He is proud of us" as he puts a letter in the mail.

The End

Rest in peace Chris Reccardi

1964-2019


End file.
